Harry Potter: NCIS Begin
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: Some ideas from another story, sorry. Harry James Potter is forced to flee from Britain when Draco Malfoy claims to be his eternal mate, follow him as he joins NCIS to solve crimes and keep his daughter safe from Britain.
1. Chapter 1

The Husband ….. didn't do it?

"What do we have McGee?" Gibbs asked walking up to the tech man as they were investigating a home where a woman was killed.

"Paula Perrot, age twenty two." McGee said as they stood in front of the body in the back yard. "Multiples stab wounds to the abdomen but she has some skin under her nails and bruising on her knuckles."

"She fought back." Gibbs stated. "Who else lives in this house?"

"Her husband, Harry Kai Potter, age twenty, moved her two years ago from Britain." McGee told his boss who was already through the door thinking one thing, 'The husband did it.'

Gibbs walked up the stairs to the upstairs family room where Harry was being guarded by an agent who Gibbs dismissed and looked like a fish out of water when he saw the man. Harry sat back in the couch with his daughter asleep in his arms as he looked down at her lovingly as tears leaked from his eyes freely.

"Mr Potter?" Gibbs asked unsure how to approach the man.

"Please, call me Harry or Kai." Harry said shifting position as Gibbs sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Kai, do you have any idea who would want to do this to your wife?" Gibbs asked gently and Harry thought for a minute.

"Maybe somebody from the college I graduated a week ago." He said thoughtfully. "A lot of girls wanted to go out with me so it might be out of jealousy, today was the anniversary of our wedding day."

"Could you maybe give us a name of one of the more….. erratic girls?" Gibbs asked opening his phone.

"Jamie Pails, uh she's a red head, usually wears a lot of dresses and should still be in the college." Harry said wiping his face clean. "Class 49 if I remember right."

"Thank you, we'll call you if we find anything." Gibbs said standing up and was about to call Ducky.

"Wait." Harry said standing up but not so fast that he disturbed Darcy. "I want to help, I have my degree and a lot of field experience in college cases we get."

"If your sure I'll pair you up with McGee?" Gibbs asked and Harry nodded firmly. "What about your daughter?"

"Her Godmother lives a few blocks down." Harry said thanking that Hermione had decided to move like him. "I'll call her then we can go."

Hermione arrived a few minutes later in her car and comforted Harry before she left with Darcy and Harry went to his safe where he kept his two custom guns, he had custom built for him to be the best hand gun there was and charmed it so he wouldn't have to reload and have infinite supply of bullets and if he laced some magic the bullets would do stuff he thought of, and his knife.

"Oh god." Harry said as he took the painting off the wall where he hid the safe and on the small ledge in front of the safe was a bloody knife. "GIBBS!"

"What happened?" the grey haired man said running in a second later and his face fell at the knife.

"Paula got it for my graduation." Harry said as Ziva came in before she bagged it and he pulled his two guns from the safe putting the holsters on, one on the left side of his abdomen under his leather jacket and the other on his right hip.

Harry pulled his spare knife and hid it under his jacket on his left forearm. "Why did she get you a knife for your graduation?" McGee asked as he and Harry got into a car with Ziva and Gibbs in the other.

"She heard about Gibb's rule #9, never go anywhere without a knife." Kai said to him and they drove in silence.

McGee discreetly stole glances at Harry looking at his clothing. He had a black polo neck on with black jeans and black running shoes along with black fingerless gloves. "So where did you live before you came to America?" McGee asked stupidly knowing the answer.

"Britain, there was a serial killer, he was killed when the police tried to arrest him." Harry said lying smoothly as they stopped in front of the NCIS building. "He killed my parents when I was a baby and tried to finish the job three years ago."

"I'm sorry." McGee said getting out with Harry and they walked in with Gibbs and Ziva.

"What do we have Abby?" Gibbs said walking in with Harry.

"Hi, I'm Abby Scutio." She said shaking Harry's hand with a smile and Gibbs shook his head.

"Harry Kai Potter, DNA samples?" Harry asked her and she jumped slightly before turning back to her computer.

"I could only tell from the samples that it was a women but from the knife Kai found I pulled several finger prints from it." Abby said typing on her keyboard. "I got a match from Buxton College matching to one…"

"Jamie Pails." Harry breathed out as the picture of the woman came up on the screen and his hand clenched in a fist. "Where does she live?"

"She just moved, into the house across yours actually." Gibbs said reading from the computer and Harry fist tightened.

"Track her phone Abby." Harry said before he walked out with Gibbs following him and the four were in their cars on the way to the woman's house a minute later.

"_She's in the back yard." _Abby's voice said through their ear pieces as they got out their cars each drawing their guns. Ziva and McGee silently went into the house and began searching it while Gibbs and Harry went around the house.

Looking around the corner Harry instantly pulled back seeing the woman holding Hermione at gun point with Darcy in her arms as Hermione cried. "She has Hermione and Darcy." Harry said seething and his grip on his gun tightened.

Harry silently snuck up to the woman slowly and held a finger to his lips as Hermione saw him while Gibbs had his gun trained on Jamie from around the corner with McGee and Ziva doing the same in the house. "Drop the gun Jamie." Harry said coldly as he pressed the gun against the back of her head and the woman tensed as the other three came from their hiding place.

Jamie began swinging her arm but as Harry saw her body clench she raised the gun before swinging it down and slammed the butt onto her head causing her to fall down unconscious. Pointing the gun back at her Harry kicked the gun on the floor away from Jamie before he dropped next to Hermione and hugged her.

"Are you okay, she didn't hurt you did she?" Harry asked holding her tightly as Darcy was sleeping peacefully in Hermione's arms not getting squished.

"No, I'm fine Harry." Hermione cried into her friends shoulder as Ziva cuffed the unconscious women and soon the siren of an ambulance could be heard.

Harry stood to one side with Darcy giggling in his arms as he rocked her gently while Hermione was being checked. "Kai." Gibbs said walking up to the man and Harry looked up taking the forms from him. "I'd like to offer you a position on my team at NCIS."

Harry stared in shock for a few seconds before he smiled at the man. "I'll be there tomorrow boss." Harry said grinning and Gibbs nodded a tiny smile on his face.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM WEASLEY!?" Harry yelled at Ron as he slammed his packed trunk closed and turned to his former friend.**

"**Mate, I'm just looking out for you." The redhead protested to the Boy-Who-Lived. "You can't use the threat of leaving Voldemort alive to not marry Draco. He's a magical creature, you should be honored to be his bonded."**

"**HONORED!?" Harry yelled completely horrified. "IF IT'S AN HONOR THEN WHY AREN'T WEREWOLVES TREATED BETTER OR CENTAURS? CLEARLY YOU ARE MUCH STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THE BLOND BIMBO IS DOING THIS FOR MY MONEY."**

**Harry grabbed the handle of his trunk before he apparated out destroying the Hogwarts Wards in the process and landing in an alley near Heathrow Airport. He'd been planning to leave Britain the second he heard about Draco 'bonding' with him and Hermione agreed with him and they planned to meet each other there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome

"Whoa, what's with the bow and arrows?" McGee asked Harry as the man sat in his chair with his usual attire with an added custom quiver on his back holding forty arrows and a fold out bow on his right hip. (Think Hawk Eye from Avengers.)

"I have better accuracy and it throws off others making them hesitate. Easy targets." Harry said and Gibbs walked in with his coffee.

"Kia, Director wants to see you." Gibbs said sitting at his chair.

"No case boss?" McGee asked slowly.

"Not yet." The man said while Harry walked up the stairs as Ziva watched him.

"You wanted to see me Director?" Harry asked opening the door.

"Yes, please sit down Harry." Shepherd said and he sat in the chair directly in front of you. "Harry, I know about magic. Every police force knows in America, the British Ministry of Magic is putting out searches for you by order of a Malfoy?"

"Oh god not this crap again." Harry said putting his face in his hands. "I left Britain because a boy, Draco Malfoy, is half Veela and claims that I am his bonded. I refused threatening to leave them to Voldemort and I knew when I killed him they'd force me to bond with him, the day after I killed the wanker I had apparated from Hogwarts with Hermione and we came here."

"Alright, well since you are now an American citizen they can't do anything short of kidnapping you but I'm sure you can prevent that yourself." She said opening a file and giving it to him. "There are two necklaces in there, both are a portkey to Abby's lab, give one to Darcy and keep one for yourself."

"Thank you." Harry said taking one out and he put it under his turtle neck with the other one in his pocket before he stood and opened the door before stopping. "Do the others know about magic?"

"Gibbs, Ziva and McGee do but they haven't seen it." she said and Harry left with a smile on his face.

"What did she want?" Ziva asked him as he sat in his chair with a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"You both knew." Harry said pulling a few photo frames from his drawer and put it on his desk with an even wider smile.

"Knew about what?" McGee asked trying to look at a picture which suddenly began floating and turned so he could see it was a moving picture of Harry, Darcy and Hermione in the back yard of his house.

"Magic." Harry said with a laugh as the picture floating back down onto his desk.

"That explains it." Gibbs said not shocked while Ziva looked excited and McGee gob smacked. "Tried to pull your file yesterday and it had giant blanks from when you were eleven till seventeen."

"Daddy." A loud high voice yelled and Harry turned to see Darcy running towards him before he picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Hey baby, how are you?" he said tapping her nose causing the five year old to giggle. "And where is Aunt Abby?"

"Darcy, where are you?" Abby's voice was heard behind Harry. "Kai will have my neck if I don't find you."

"It's alright Abby." Harry said causing her to jump in shock before she looked at him and saw Darcy with a toothy grin on her face. "So how was she?"

"She was very well behaved until she ran to find you." Abby said sitting on his desk and looked at the pictures with a smile. "I always thought there was something different, especially since Darcy levitated my chair last week."

"High five." Harry said and his daughter smacked her small hand against his. "I'll see you later, be nice to Abby."

"Let's go, dead marine in Norfolk." Gibbs said as Abby picked up Darcy and Harry walked after Gibbs and his two other teammates.

"Captain James Walters." Ziva said as she and Harry walked into the cabin where the body was while Gibbs and Ziva went to talk to the base captain. "Quite a way to go, death by vomit."

"But what caused him to hurl?" Harry asked looking around the room and used his magic to turn his gloves from fingerless to normal. "There looks to be a few veins distinct on his neck and his lips are slightly blue, suggests poisoning."

"Found his wallet." Ziva said pulling it out of the jeans and opening it. "There's a credit card with some white powder, drugs?"

"Abby will decide, bag it." Harry said picking up the man's phone. "There are a bunch of strange contacts, warehouse boyz, Her Dokter and Dr Pillz. Sound normal for a marine to you?"

Ziva caught the phone he passed to her and went through them. "Sound like a bunch of dealers to me." She said bagging it as Harry found a small mirror. "White powder?"

"White powder." Harry said looking at it closely and smelled it gently. "Powdered Ecstasy or heroin."

"Who are you?" a marine said walking into the room and Harry had an arrow notched in his bow in a second.

"NCIS special Agent Kai and David." Harry said the arrow pointed at the man's heart. "Who are you?"

"Private Michael Dukes, I'm Walters cabin mate." The man said and Harry put the arrow in the quiver and thrust his bow forward before it snapped back and compacted itself.

"Sorry, did you know him well?" Harry said putting his bow back on his thigh where it clicked into place.

"Only as a friend, we spoke often but it was more of what had recently happened here, we didn't really get to know one another." He said calmer with the bow not pointed at him.

"How was he living with you?" Ziva asked looking around the room a bit more.

"I don't want to speak badly about the dead but when you live in a space like this with someone you find out how good or bad they can be." He said to him.

"Do you mind if we search your stuff?" Harry asked with a half raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry but if he died if your cabin we need to look at all the possibilities and unfortunately everybody is a suspect."

"Go ahead, do you need my fingerprints?" Dukes asked and Ziva quickly took them while Harry searched through the man's stuff and they shortly left and a team came to get the body.

"He has blue lips, suggests asphyxiation, possibly a type of poisoning." Ducky said to Gibbs and Kai while he picked up the man's hand. "Blue fingernails, very interesting."

"What about the stomach?" Harry asked looking at it closer. "It looks like there is bruising on the abdominal muscles but my magic feels like it's internal."

"Quite right, let us take a closer look." Ducky began cutting open the man and McGee walked in before the geek turned around and threw up in the dust bin.

"Let's go McGee." Gibbs said patting the man on the back and they walked out leaving Harry and Ducky to finish examining the body.

"These look like they were contracted and expanded rapidly tearing the muscles, a seizure maybe?" Harry said pointing out the tears with his gloved pinkie. "And his eyes are pinpoint, definantly a drug he ingested."

"Hey Kai." Abby said walking in with a folder and gave it to the man before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "What's up?"

"The man's pupils are the size of a pinpoint, Kai over here thinks that the man suffered from a drug overdose." Ducky said and Abby's eyes widened when she saw the corpses.

"He must have been totally high." Abby said with a small sadistic smile.

"High on Methadone and Heroin at the same time." Harry said looking at the file. "Treatment would've worked except he continued using heroin. I owe you a Caf-Pow."

"Thanks Kai." She said as Harry walked out with a walked out and waved to her backwards.

"This place is huge." McGee said as they all walked into the warehouse. "Good thing our search warrant covers the whole place."

"You three, let's get to work." Gibbs said and the all began to work. McGee and Gibbs stayed on the lower floor while Harry and Ziva walked up the steps.

"What are we looking for?" Ziva asked as they began searching.

"Maybe a wad of cash, medicine order forms and some other things maybe." Harry said checking the lockers when one of them opened. "Well we got a crowbar if we need to break down a door."

"We might need to." Ziva said looking through a wide window. "Come look at this."

"Wad of cash, check, order forms, check." Harry said with a smile and began breaking the door open. "You know what this reminds me off?"

"What, something you did at Hogwarts?" Ziva asked amused as the door opened.

"No, one of Walters contacts was Warehouse boys. Maybe this is the place?" Harry said picking up the form while Ziva put the money in an evidence bag. "This is definantly the place, see the three scribbled over the six?"

"And a man named Cameron Pratt signed for it, we have a prime suspect." She said and they bagged it before walking down where McGee was looking at a shipping container. "Are those from PharmCon?"

"Yea, we've been trying to get it open to see what's inside." McGee said unsuccessfully pulling it with his fingers.

"Let me." Harry said shoving the crowbar between the lid and side of the box and pressed down before the lid popped off. "Wow, whole lot of medicine."

"And there are Methadone pills in here." Ziva said picking the box up and looked it over. "The base doctor already picked up the crates, why are these two still here?"

"Let's ask Cameron Pratt when he gets here." Harry said as Ziva put the box back and he pulled the lid back on before they hid around the corner and waited.

The team hid behind a crate for a few minutes before a man wearing a blue jumpsuit walked up and opened a crate. "Cameron Pratt?" Harry said walking up with his badge open. "NCIS."

"Yes?" he answered slowly.

"Mind if we join the party?" McGee asked as the others were behind Harry. "What are you doing with these crates?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all." He said hurriedly as he smiled uncertainly. "We were just leaving."

"You just got here, why don't you sit down?" Harry asked rhetorically before he forced the man down onto a nearby chair and pulled the box Ziva held earlier and threw it onto the man's lap. "Where are the other pills? It's half empty."

"I don't know, I just got here." he said in his defense not even looking at the box.

"After talking with one of your friends and I saw you hand him something from the box and I'm sure if we pull prints from that box they'll match yours." Harry said before pulling the clipboard out showing it to him. "On this form for the medicine crates were six but you wrote three over it and we found a large pile of cash with it."

"You took my money!?" he said trying to stand up but Gibbs pushed him back into the chair.

"You sold Methadone pills to him that killed him last night from overdose." McGee said harshly before he shook his head and looked at Harry. "Your affecting me."

"He said he was having trouble quitting heroin so I gave it to him." Pratt said with his head in his hands.

"You are under arrest for illegally acquiring of medicine, and illegally selling them." Gibbs said cuffing the man. "I wouldn't be surprised if the prosecutor tacks involuntary manslaughter to your charges."

"Hey kiddo, how was fun time with Abby?" Harry asked scooping Darcy up in his arms.

"It was great, she gave me some of her Caf-Pow." Darcy said clearly on high energy.

"Now more caffeine for you." Harry said to her sternly and took a step. "Ever."

"I heard you caught the bad guy." Abby said swinging her legs as she sat on the table opposite her computer.

"Yea, something still bothers me though." Harry said sitting next to her as he cast a sleeping charm on Darcy as she snoozed peacefully in his arms. "How did Doctor McDonald not notice half his shipment missing?"

"Maybe he was a part of it, getting some extra money on the side." Abby suggested and Harry nodded slowly.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing Ronald McDonald soon enough." Harry said and Abby giggled at his joke. "Let's go, I have to drop Darcy off with Hermione then we can go to the movies."

"Sounds great." Abby said before she attached herself to his free arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald McDonald in Norfolk

"Gear up, we're going back to Norfolk." Gibbs said getting his gun from his desk.

"Finally, I get a shot at McDonald." Harry said putting his guns on and attaching his bow. "Who's dead this time?"

"Commander Matt Burnett, no obvious cause of death." Gibbs said and they all followed him into the elevator.

"Looks like he had his last lunch before he died." McGee said looking at the food next to the dead man. "And his computer screen is smashed as well as the tower, how did that happen?"

"Could've been poisoned if he ate his food before he died." Harry said bagging some of the food. "His phone is hanging, could've called for help?"

"McGee, see if you can fix his computer. Ziva, let's go talk to the head chef." Gibbs said and the two of them left.

"The lunch cart is still here, shouldn't someone have taken it with them when they delivered the food?" Harry said before he helped McGee with the computer.

"_I haven't been feeling well since I ate lunch, I might come home early. Love Matt." _"Sound like he may have been poisoned." McGee said after they read the message. "You go tell Gibbs, I'll try to pull some fingerprints from the cart."

"Hey Gibbs." Harry said walking up to the man, Ziva and the Head Chef. "Matt was possibly poisoned with the food, we found an email saying that he was feeling sick since lunch and McGee is pulling prints from the cart."

"Who brought Commander Matt his lunch?" Ziva asked the chef pointedly.

"Private Officer Bond, he dropped it off earlier." He said and walked off to find the man and returned a minute later.

"Hello, I'm Petty Officer Christian Bond." A man said walking up to them. "What is this about?"

"When did you deliver the Commanders food?" Harry asked him automatically.

"Around noon, almost the same time everyday." He said to them. "We've become good friends."

"How long have you known the Commander?" Ziva said with a small stare.

"About a year, he was nice and showed me around when I first started." He said remembering. "Why?"

"Commander Matt was found dead this afternoon in his office with his lunch half eaten." Harry said to him and watched the man sweat slightly.

"He was fine when I saw him this afternoon, I don't know how this could have happened." The man said in a type of pleading voice.

"Do you know anyone who might have had a grudge against Commander Matt?" Ziva asked him. "Did he go the Infirmary lately, did he seem depressed?"

"No, he was always happy and I've never seen him sick while I've been here." Bond said to them slightly panicked. "He did go to see Doctor Spencer McDonald recently."

"_Hi Abby." _Harry said answering his phone while Ziva and Gibbs continued the interview. _"We've hit a dead end, do you have any luck with the evidence from the crime scene?"_

"_I'm about to run the tests, I'll let you know once I'm done." _She replied before she hung up and began.

"What do you have for me Abbs?" Harry asked walking in as she finished the test and Gibbs went to see Ducky.

"I found a large quantity of alprazolam in the Commander's mash potatoes." She said to him excitedly.

"Why would there be antidepressants in the Commanders food?" Harry wondered out loud. "He never had an anxiety disorder."

"There's more, I found traces of Methadone in there as well." She said showing him the report. "These two drugs mixed together would react violently and definantly kill him."

"And McDonald is the one having access to both of these drugs and he never noticed that his shipments were missing." Harry said coming to a realization. "I owe you one Abbs."

Harry quickly kissed her on the cheek before he ran out to find the rest of his team.

"Hello, Doctor Spencer McDonald?" Ziva asked opening the door wide enough so an invisible Harry could fit through.

"Yes?" the white haired man asked looking at her.

"I'm special Agent Ziva David, me and my team are here investigating the accident that happened on base." She said stepping in a closing the door behind her.

"Yes, Commander Matt was a good man. Do you know what happened to him?" he asked not noticing his prescription book 'float' and open before it disappeared into Harry's pocket.

"Would you mind if you got me his medical records? It might help us understand what happened to him." She said and the man walked into another room while Harry opened and cabinet and threw bottles that were inside of it disappeared before his drawer opened revealing empty order forms already signed.

"This is too much to be a coincidence, this guy has something to do with it." Harry said becoming visible behind her. "The bottles held alprazolam, methadone and other drugs while he has blank order forms already signed and his prescription book has a constant form blank with a name, Rob Hooper."

Harry walked into the interrogation room while Hooper sat in his chair looking at him before Harry sat down and looked around disinterested. Harry cast the occasional glance to see the guy sweating bullets before Harry pushed the file to him.

"You know drugs are a bad business." Harry said causing Hooper to tense. "Especially when a man dies from alprazolam and methadone. McDonald gave us his little book, we know he's been selling you on the side, now tell me, why do you need those drugs?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He answered looking like a caged animal.

"Well the doctor does apparently, now I'm no doctor but it really seems like a waste of time to fill in a few names before than rather at the time where it only takes a few seconds." Harry said implying a few things subtly. "A man died last week from drug overdose and this morning as well, now this seems really bad for a good man like you, puts you in a tough position. Now why don't you tell me if you gave some of the drugs the doc gives you to someone else and what do you use them for."

"He's good." Gibbs said in the observation room as Hooper began spilling his guts.

"I know right, he knew what my favorite things were without even saying a word." Abby said with a smile as she watched. "He's a master of Psychological torture."

"Is there anything going on between you Abbs?" Gibbs asked sipping his coffee as he looked at her.

"Well uh, um. We've gone to the movies a couple times and had lunch." She said crumbling under Gibbs' stare. "I think we've been dating but I'm not really sure about it."

"Apparently this Hooper guy sold Methadone and Alprazolam to a new guy in the gym, said he couldn't sleep and he had panic attacks." Harry said walking in and put the file on the small desk. "Guys name is Nathan Williams, McGee checked and he's in the system for driving under influence and drug possession."

"Let's check his apartment." Gibbs said sweeping from the room and Abby and Harry smiled at each other before they followed.

"Crap, this place makes the cupboard under the stairs look like a huge step up." Harry said as they walked in and the smell instantly hit them. "Let's start looking."

"Hey boss, I found a mortar and pestle with some white powder." McGee said before bagging it.

"I found this pot with some white residue, he must've used it to dissolve the mix." Ziva said looking into the pot. "And a bottle that held Alprazolam."

"Found a Methadone bottle and another bottle with white stuff around the edge." Harry called out bagging the evidence. "He could've used it to transport the mix."

"We're going to need a few arrest warrants Kai." Gibbs said before they all left.

"Hey Abby, just wanted to drop this off." Harry said handing her a large Caf-Pow.

"Thanks Kai." She said happily. "So how was Gibbs? He asked if we were dating."

"And what did you tell him?" Harry asked a small smile on his face as he sat in a chair before she sat on his lap and leaned against his chest. "I see."

"Yes you do." She said putting down her Car-Pow before she began making out with him and their hands roamed over each others bodies.

"**Mr Weasley, where is Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked as the redhead entered the hall alone.**

"**He apparated away, I couldn't get him to come." Ron told him shaking his head. "I was about to stun him when he left."**

"**He apparated through the wards?" McGonagall asked shock written on her face.**

"**No Minerva, I believe Harry broke them." Dumbledore said grimly as he was deep in thought before Malfoy came up to him and noticed Hermione had disapparated.**

"**Where is my bonded?" the blond boy complained childishly.**

"Gah, oh god." Harry yelled as he sat up from his nightmare and answered his phone. "This better be important."

"It is." Harry recognized the voice belonging to Shepherd. "The Malfoy's landed in DC ten minutes ago with a wizard with a long white beard."

"Crap, contact the Ministry and have three Auror's tail them and have two stationed outside my house twenty four seven." Harry said jumping out of bed fully awake. "Get me a permit to cast a Fidelous charm on my house, I want you to stall them as long as possible. Arrest them if you need to."

"I'll do what I can Kai, stay safe." Shepherd said before putting the phone down and Harry had his usual clothes on as he put his guns and bow on before walking outside with his wand in hand.

Standing in front of his house Harry cast multiples notice me not charms before turning his wand to his house casting the Fidelous charm and made himself the secret keeper. Casting several wards and making a blood rune on the door Harry slumped on his bed a half hour later sweat running down his face.

"I swear if any of them touch Darcy their dead meat." Harry said to his silent room before he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy's

"Hey Kai, Shepherd wants to see you in her office." McGee told his teammate who was typing away on his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Putting up files on the Malfoy's, once they hit customs again or any police besides NCIS they'll be back to Britain with a bar on ever coming to America again." Harry said finishing up before he got up and walked to Shepherds office which his pupils slit from his magic.

"Does he seem different to you as well?" Ziva asked as Abby came through carrying Darcy in her arms.

"He's worried for himself and Darcy, he knows Dumbledore can't beat him but they'll most likely drug him or surprise him before taking him and Darcy back to Britain." Abby explained to them and they nodded in understanding. "I heard him earlier talking in rapid French to someone before he switched lines and talked Bulgarian."

"Seems like he's trying to get all the favors he can before they find him." McGee said as the elevator dinged a blond hair walked out. "Crap, looks like the Malfoy's."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Harry asked sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes, I've spoken to the Minister and she is pushing to have them barred from America in general." She said and Harry sighed in relief.

"She might find it easier, I'm made several files in each law enforcement data archives on them detailing them and what they've done." Harry told her. "First one they hit they'll be under arrest and sent back to Britain."

"That's good." She said to him. "I got several calls from the French and Bulgarian and they tell me that the Malfoy's money and land has been seized and are barred from their countries."

"They're here." Harry's sweat dropped from his forehead as he felt their magical signatures. Harry was out the door with his bow in hand before she could open her mouth and all she could do was follow him.

"Aren't you a cute little thing?" Draco said teasing Darcy who tried to get away from Malfoy.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Harry yelled loosing an arrow which cut a deep mark on Draco's cheek causing the blond to jump back in alarm and Abby was by his side on the steps a few seconds later. "You have a minute to leave before I enter you in a Swiss cheese competition."

"Harry!" Draco happily yelled trying to run at the man but stopped when an arrow went through his outstretched hand causing him to fall to the ground clutching the part in pain.

"Forty seconds." Harry warned another arrow ready to be fired.

Lucious quickly pulled his son and wife back to the elevator but stopped and smirked at something behind Harry. Quick as a flash Harry's bow was on his thigh while he had a gun pointed at the Malfoy's and one at Dumbledore who was trying to sneak up on him.

"I swear old man, if you even think of touching me or Darcy I won't bat an eye when I destroy all four of your bodies beyond recognition." Harry said his knuckles white as the elevator dinged and five Auror's came out immediately cuffing the Malfoy's while Dumbledore quickly apparated away.

Harry guns were away and he was holding Darcy tightly to his chest along with Abby in a second. Darcy cried into his chest while he held them both tightly as the Auror's took the blonds away. "Are you okay?" Harry asked breaking the hug and he looked at Darcy in his arms who was still crying. "It's alright, daddy's here for you."

"I was s- so scared daddy." She cried into his chest as he rubbed his hand on her back.

"It's alright, I won't ever let them come near you again." He told her sitting at his desk as she calmed down slightly. "It's alright, your safe now."

"Are you okay?" Abby asked him as she stood behind his chair.

"I'm going to kill them if I ever see them again." Harry said as Darcy stopped crying and her breath leveled out. "I don't care what anyone says, they hurt Darcy."

"I'll have them lock down the building and disperse a shoot on sight warning." Gibbs said before dialing a number on his phone.

"Let's go, I have a bed in the lab for when she falls asleep." Abby said as she led Harry away.

Harry gently put Darcy down on the small bed and covered her with a fluffy blanker before he and Abby went back to the Lab proper. "Do we have a case?" He asked her as he sat on the table in front of her computer.

"I'm sorry Kai but Gibbs told me you shouldn't go on any cases for today." Abby said sitting next to him and he sighed.

"He's probably right, I shouldn't be in pressure situation like that when I'm angry." Harry said sadly. "I could help you with evidence you need to process?"

"I'd like that." She said taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.

"_Kai, get down here." _Gibbs said in Harry's earpiece. _"This case is yours now, someone wants to call you out. LAPD and NCIS LA are here."_

"On my way boss." Harry said jumping off the table and he walked out the room after saying goodbye to Abby and apparated away.

"Special Agent Kai." Harry said flashing his badge and he walked into the crime scene, walking through a few hallways Harry came onto a room where his team and four other people were. "Special Agent Kai, part of Team Gibbs."

"Agent Callen and this is Sam Hannah, we're a part of NCIS LA." The short haired man said to him as they walked in. "Our partners Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks, Gibbs said this might be something a part of your past."

"This was a part of my first year." Harry said as he stood in a small square chamber in front of a pile of ashes and the Mirror Erised. "Agent Callen, please take you team out for a minute, I need to talk with my team."

"Sure thing." The man replied and they walked out to leave them.

"This was a part of my first year at Hogwarts, that pile of ashes was my DADA teacher Professor Quirrell and this is where I killed him." Harry said looking around the room.

"Take us through this step by step Kai." Gibbs said drinking his coffee.

"Uh right, Dumbledore hid a Philosophers Stone in the castle behind a bunch of enchantments. The Stone was hidden in the mirror and you could only get it if you didn't want to use it for yourself." Harry began explaining as he stood closer to the mirror. "I got the Stone and tried to lie to Voldemort, evil wizard I told you about, he was stuck in Quirrell's head, I burnt him to ashes with my mothers gift."

"We can expect more bodies to drop if this mirror will do what I think it does." Harry took a step forward to see himself in the mirror, the reflection slowly pulled out an envelope from the side and dropped it causing Harry in the real world to catch it. "Fuck my luck."

"G I don't like this, the guy says this is from his past." Sam complained to his partner.

"That just means it might be an old enemy trying to catch him up, we don't know what happened to the guy." He countered.

"I'm with Callen on this one, if it's from the guys past he can help find out who the killer is." Deeks said to them. "If he's seen it before he can solve it before too many bodies drop."

"Yea, Deeks is surprisingly right." Kensi said before they were called back in.

"Are you sure this can't be Malfoy?" McGee asked Harry as they came in.

"Not a chance, I have him locked down in isolation and besides, he was under influence to cause that." Harry told them and Gibbs nodded. "Anyway, we got this letter."

"We didn't find a letter earlier." Kensi said looking at him as he opened it.

"Of course not, there's a specific mechanism to this crime scene." Harry said as he unfolded the letter and began reading it out loud.

**Dear Agent Kai**

**You are a hard man to find but that's what I love about you.** "Oh god not another jealousy case." Harry complained shaking his head. **I arranged for you to go through your little years with your friends and I have some rules for you. One, if you try to get to a crime scene before me and an extra body will drop. Two, only Harry can read the next letters, Three, only the people here, Abby, Nell and Ducky are allowed to know what's going on. Four, the Master of Death must be at all crime scenes.**

**Your true soul mate**

"Whoa, what's this master of Death mumbo jumbo?" Deeks asked shocked as Harry passed the letter to Callen.

"I'll explain everything, let's go to your ops." Harry said walking out and apparated into LA bull pen before he walked up the stairs to their ops. "Special Agent Kai, part of the murder, we'll wait for everyone."

Harry looked at the two sitting at the computer and let some small electricity arc between his fingers as he tilted his head at Nell slightly and she smiled before doing t he same. "Okay, so far on the murder we have the mirror, ashes and the letter you found." Nell said pulling up pictures onto the monitor.

"Apparently your forensic scientist will examining the ashes while we wait for the others." Eric said to him and passed his tablet to Harry when the man held his hand out for him.

"Don't worry, just need to check on someone." Harry said typing rapidly making Eric drool for that kind of speed and a webcam opened up onto the monitor revealing Abby and Darcy. "Hey Darcy."

"Daddy." Darcy yelled waving at the computer.

"How's my little girl?" He asked and got another squeal in return. "Hey listen, daddy needs to do some stuff and won't be back until later. Be nice to Abby okay?"

"Don't worry Kai, she a nice girl." Abby said ruffling her hair. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Harry said with a smile and cut the connection just as everyone walked in.

"Where the hell did you go?" Callen asked Harry who smirked knowingly. "You were gone when we got outside."

"You haven't told them?" Harry asked Nell and she shook her head slowly. "I won't if you don't want to."

"We'll tell you later." Nell interrupted Deeks who was about to talk. "Anyway, if this case is about Kai's past then we should look at major events through his years."

"Unless you can find a giant fifty foot snake I got nothing." Harry said before Nell typed a few things and a picture of a giant snake at an amusement park came up on screen. "That would be it. It even has the same yellow eyes."

"And there the crowd is running with a body at the centre of it." Eric said as they continued to watch. "Co-ordinates on your phones."

Everyone turned away from Harry except for Nell and he smiled before disapparating and he appeared on the camera feed before he waved to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Let the Game begin

"How the hell do you get here before us?" Deeks said as everyone made it to the snake.

"What do we have?" Callen asked putting his gloves on and bent down next to the body.

"Abby I.D him as John Renald." Harry said gently poking the plant around the man's neck with a stick. "He looks like my second year teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, idiot bastard."

"I thought you didn't like speaking ill about the dead?" Ziva asked as she and the others looked around.

"Oh he's not dead, just permanently in a hospital ward with no memory at all." Harry said with a laugh and shook his head. "Careful Callen, touch that plant and it'll try to kill you."

"Duly noted." Callen said taking the stick from Kai and moved the plant slightly so he could see the man's neck. "He was definantly strangled to death, and there are some small holes around his neck."

"Yo Kai, there's something on the snake here." Deeks called out and Harry climbed onto the snake where the man was. "I think it's written in blood, Agent Kai, your chamber has been opened, why don't you join me?"

"Likely rooster blood." Harry said taking a sample and a photo. Harry and Deeks jumped down and the group gathered near the body. "Okay, first was ashes, next was the Chamber of secrets and Lockhart. My third year was the year my Godfather nearly died."

"What happened to him?" Kensi asked as they began making their way to the cars as a team began bagging the body.

"He died in my fifth year." Harry said not wanting to bring up his memories. "But my third year I also met my dad's friend, Moony."

"I'll see you back at ops." Harry said turning the corner before them and when the others went around he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, he has got to teach me how to do that." Callen said impressed.

"Abby said it was rooster blood." Harry said walking into LA ops. "The pattern is going through my school years but I don't see how."

"Uh Kai, we wanted to tell them something remember." Nell said clearing her voice and he looked at her.

"You go ahead, I'll just do some visual stuff." Harry said before he began pacing and mumbling to himself.

"If he always this crazy?" Sam asked Ziva.

"Some days are better than others." Ziva said shrugging her shoulders. "Now what did you want to tell us Nell?"

"This is mostly for my team but I'm a Witch, Harry's a Wizard and Magic is real." Nell said to them and Callen laughed at her.

"I got it." Harry said jumping and pumped his fist in the air accidently shooting a bombarda spell smashing a hole in the roof. Harry waved his hand at the hole and it began fixing itself while Harry jumped into a seat in front of the computer and began typing away. "It's things that cause a major change in the year, when I killed Quirrell, when I killed the Basilisk and Third Year when Remus Lupin turned into a werewolf."

"Wait hold up." Kensi said while Gibbs began talking with Kai. "So like werewolves and vampires are real? And the Basilisk?"

Nell nodded to her mouthing yea while Harry began a search and three pictures came up of rundown two storey shacks. "In my third year we were in the Shrieking Shack on the night of the full moon. So one of these places is where the next murder will be because it has to be significant to me and the murderer needs to be somebody I told everything to….." Harry began trailing off and Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"Kai, what's up?" McGee asked as Harry pulled a photo from his wallet.

"Eric, run the picture of the redheaded girl through facial recognition." Harry said and the blond began to protest. "Humor me, use the camera's near the last two crime scenes."

"Okay." Eric said scanning the photo and the picture of the girl came up with a camera screen and it began to match faces from the crime scenes.

"Oh Merlin please let me be wrong." Harry said turning away from the screen and leaned on the counter breathing deeply and a tense minute passed before two beeps were heard and Harry's forehead hit the counter before he stood up and turned around.

"Who is it Kai?" Gibbs asked as Harry stepped forward.

"Ginny Weasley." Harry said looking at the three photo's on screen, two from the scenes and one from the picture he gave Eric. "The girl I saved from the Chamber of Secrets and the one who's mother wanted me to marry her. She was a crazed fan, which I'll have to put down again."

"Kai, we got a hit on one of the locations." Eric said to him gravely. "She's a block away walking to it."

"One, two or three?" Harry asked him.

"Three." Nell said and Harry forced his magic to apparate both teams there leaving Nell and Eric.

"So magic huh?" Eric asked and didn't notice Nell cast a silencing charm on him as he began talking again.

"What's the plan Kai?" Gibbs asked him as they all staked out different positions around the shack with Harry on top of it his bow drawn and ready to fire.

"Don't do anything until I tell you to." Harry whispered into his earpiece tensing slightly as he saw Ginny round a corner dragging a bloody and beaten man. "She might be working with someone else."

As she got within twenty meters of the place Harry threw up anti-apparation wards and anti-portkey wards with a physical barrier with them. "GINNY WEASLEY!"

Ginny dropped the man to the ground before she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the roof before Harry shot his arrow and it hit her forearm making her drop her wand and scream in pain as Harry jumped to the ground with another arrow ready. "Who are you working with?" Harry asked walking up to her and stopped five meters away.

Ginny stared back at him with tears in her eyes while he pulled the string back tighter. "We can do this the easy way where you tell me Ginny, or I take you back to Headquarters and rip your mind apart looking for answers." Harry told her in a hiss voice.

"You wouldn't do that, your too nobl…." Ginny said to him in a patronizing voice.

"AND YOU WERE AN INNOCENT GIRL AND NOW LOOK AT YOU!" Harry roared at her and she flinched back and Harry put the arrow in the quiver and folded his bow with the snap of his hand before replacing it on his hip. "Where's that ambulance McGee?"

"On it's way Kai." The man replied as everyone came out still with their guns drawn.

Harry pulled the arrow from Ginny's arm causing her to scream again before he healed the wound and cuffed her before Ziva came and took her away as the ambulance came siren screaming. Harry sighed as the paramedics drove away with the man in the back and he apparated everyone back to LA ops.

"Did you get her?" Hedi asked as she walked in and Harry nodded solemnly.

"Take a few days off kid, god knows you earned it." Gibbs said and Harry shook his head.

"We still need to find out if anyone else was helping her and she won't talk to anyone so I'll have to go through her mind." Harry said before he and Callen got into a car and drove to the boatshed where Ziva was waiting.

"I'm sorry about this, I can't say this has ever happened to someone on my team before." Callen said after they drove in silence for ten minutes.

"This isn't the first time my friends have betrayed me, only this time they went too far." Harry said pulling up to the place. "You know I can read your mind and find out your past for you right?"

"I figured that but I'd rather find out by myself and not cheat my way to the truth." Callen said to him as they walked in to see Ziva sitting on the desk in front of the monitor watching Ginny.

"She huddled in the corner since we got here." Ziva told them and Callen sat next to her while Harry went straight to the room she was in.

"Sit down." Harry commanded as he sat in his chair while she scrambled into hers. Harry looked straight into her eyes for a second before he stood up and left while Ginny fell to the floor screaming as she clutched her head.

"What did you find?" Ziva asked as Callen turned the sound for the tv off.

"She was working alone, she stole the money from her family vault and came here when I flew from Britain." Harry told them. "She'd been planning this for years, she needs to go to a mental institution."

"She'll drive the doctors insane." Callen said as they walked out and he locked the door behind him while Ziva called the police. "I'll stay here until the police arrive, see you back at ops."

"See ya." Harry said getting in the car and they drove off.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Nell asked as the two walked into ops.

"Not much but we know she was working alone." Harry said before he spun around in a small circle and pointed his finger at the witch. "Do you think I can beat Hedi at the climbing wall?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Eric said to him but Harry was already out the room.

"This is not going to end well is it?" Ziva asked and Nell shook her head slowly as they heard a whoop of joy before Nell pulled up the camera from the work out room and they all stared in shock as Harry was at the top of the wall while Hedi was hardly halfway up.


End file.
